Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device and a vehicle control method.
Related Art
JP2002-142310A discloses a control device for suppressing the generation of an unnecessary creep torque, for example, on a flat road by setting a creep torque on the basis of a gradient of a road surface.